The Adventures of 2 Funny Friends&Their fantasies!
by Aqua Nie
Summary: Two girls really annoy Bilbo, so he sends them to Middle-Earth! There, they learn that everyone acts differently than how they were portrayed, especially Gollum . . .
1. Prologue

The adventures of the two funny friends and their fantasies!  
  
  
  
Today was a very bad day. It was so bad, nothing good could have been found in it. Of course, it couldn't have been as bad as all that, because if it had, the universe would have already been devoured by Sauron. Yes, you heard me, Sauron. Oh, and maybe those orc dudes too, ya never know . . . but back to the story.  
  
To start this wonderfully miserable day off, two best friends had just broken up. Again. It seemed that whenever they started arguing about who the best looking person was, they COULD always decide. The problem for these two teens was, they didn't have anything more to argue about. The fight was about the usual 2 characters from Lord Of The Rings, Legolas Greenleaf and Frodo Baggins. It went sorta like this :  
  
'Hey Pike, what's up?' A cheerful blond girl asked.  
  
'You know very well, Aqua! All that arguing last night gave me such a bad headache that I could hardly focus my eyes on the beautiful framed picture of Frodo I have on my wall.' A redhead answered, yawning.  
  
'Well, it's not my fault he so hard to see!'  
  
'Shut up!' Pike glared at Aqua, a fight beginning to appear around the edges of her vision.  
  
'No! You know very well Legolas is the hottest guy around!' The blond countered, taunting her friend with a big smile.  
  
'Is not, ya fish!!' Pike yelled, causing several people to look at her in a strange way.  
  
'Is too!'  
  
'NO!' yelled the tall redhead, looking down at her friend.  
  
'YES!' Aqua yelled back, causing many bystanders to run for the hills.  
  
*GLARE*  
  
*GLARE*  
  
By the time they remembered what they were fighting about, they had already been in a 10-minute staring contest. Sparks were beginning to fly until . . .  
  
'SHUT UP!!!!' A loud booming voice, well, boomed.  
  
The two girls looked up at the sound, searching for the booming voice.  
  
'AHEM! A little lower please.' Came the voice again, not as loud this time.  
  
The girls looked around at eye level.  
  
'Lower!'  
  
Looking towards the ground, they finally saw what they had been looking for. The voice came from a small man with light grey hair, who was even shorter than Aqua. (Which was pretty short!) He looked exactly like Bilbo Baggins except, hey wait, he WAS Bilbo Baggins!!  
  
'All right! You two wanted to see your hotties, then here they come! Get ready for your trip to Middle-Earth!' The small man finished speaking and looked both the girls in the eye.  
  
Aqua and Pike looked at each other, then at Bilbo, then at each other again.  
  
'YAHOO!!!'  
  
They shouted this famous last word just as Bilbo was finishing his spell, scaring him half to death.  
  
'No!' He yelled. 'You two idiots messed it up! You made me mess up the words, now I have no idea where you are going!?'  
  
*Blank stare*  
  
Simultaneously, they uttered one single word before disappearing into thin air. 'CRAP!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note – So, the prologue is written! Um, how is it? Kinda stupid I know . . . but I have big plans for this fic! I will not abandon it in its time of need!! *Notices everyone looking at her strangely* What?! Anyway, please review, okay! I will add the next chapter when I feel like it, or when I get about 10 reviews. Either or. Of, and if ya wanna flame, be creative! None of that dumb, boring 'You Suck!' stuff. It's so old fashioned! LOL  
  
- Aquarius Nie - 


	2. Oops!"

The adventures of 2 funny friends and their fantasies  
  
Chapter 2 - Oops!!  
  
Please do not steal my plot. I know the characters aren't mine, but Aqua and Pike are, and I wouldn't give them away for the world.  
  
  
  
Pike woke up with a moan. She was lying on some bony projectile, and it was hurting her back, but she was too tired to move. She and Aqua had apparently lost consciousness when they had been transported to Middle- Earth. Oh ya, the transporting thing, now that was one thing she did not want to be reminded about . . .  
  
'Stupid ol' Aqua should a known not to scare Bilbo! It's her fault we aren't where we are supposed to be . . . Hey . . .' she trailed off . . .  
  
Pike opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Where on Middle-Earth was Aqua? Pike sat up, and looked around. She was in the middle of a swamp, and she was not alone. All around her, small men and women with curly hair were advancing, slowly. They carried small sharp sticks out in front of them, like a barrier between them and the unknown girl. She also thought she had seen something move, in the corner of her vision, but it was gone when she turned around to look.  
  
'Uh oh.' Pike mumbled. 'This is NOT good. Think, think! There has to be a way out of here!'  
  
'There isss . . .' A nasally voice reached her ears. 'Listen to usss . . .'  
  
Pike looked around, but saw no sign of the speaker. Then, the thing she was sitting on moved, and dumped Pike to the muddy ground. A short muddy object stood up, and stretched, yawning loudly.  
  
Aqua smiled, judging from her friend's reaction, she had had no idea that her seat had been Aqua's back. Ahh, it felt good to surprise her sometimes.  
  
'Argh! Aqua, you BUM! Why didn't you tell me I was sitting on you!?'  
  
'Well, I WAS asleep at the time, so I couldn't. Then, your loud chattering woke me up, just as my dream was beginning to tell me something!'  
  
'All I got to see was my ring and it was around a green neck, now what does that mean . . .' she mumbled to herself.  
  
'What! You little . . . blaming me!!!' Pike was seething.  
  
'Pike, why don't we find a safer place to chat right now.' Indeed, the small creatures were almost upon them.  
  
'Fine. What do we do?'  
  
'We follow Gollum of course! He has been trying to get you attention the whole time!' Aqua pointed to a small muddy green figure near the edge of the swamp, which beckoned them towards him.  
  
'Oh. And how, pray tell, do you expect we get over there? We are surrounded!'  
  
'Oh, easy!' The blond grinned, and pulled Pike to her feet. 'Act scared.' She whispered softly.  
  
Pike, who had seen the mischievous look pass across her friend's face, did look a trifle nervous.  
  
Aqua began to pull Pike towards the throng of dangerous hobbits, who in turn, stopped and raised their weapons.  
  
Aqua screamed, and pointed to the sky. 'SAURON!!'  
  
Every hobbit looked up, expecting to see the evil masked face of the dark lord smirking at them. Instead, they saw clear sky, and they were confused. Looking back to where the girls were, they were surprised to see them gone, but not too far. The muddy one was pulling the red-haired one through the crowd, dodging hobbits everywhere. But by the time they had noticed this, the girls were already at the swamp's edge, chasing a green monster. Too scared to follow, in case the dark lord did appear, the hobbits ran back home. They were, after all, only little hobbits.  
  
Aqua continued to pull Pike along, following Gollum's little body across hills and water, until, at last, they were there. Swallowing deep breaths of air, they looked up at the cliff face that had been Gollum's home for over 500 years, amazed.  
  
'The movie didn't do it justice.' Said Pike, stunned.  
  
The cliff face was hundreds of feet tall, and was covered with ivy and trees. It was amazing, in all it's hues of green and grey. There was a small creek that ran into a small hole - the entrance to Gollum's domain. The sunlight bounced off of the water, making small sparks illuminate the path they were to follow.  
  
'Follow . . .' the nasally voice said again, as Gollum raced off into the gloomy cave, followed closely by Aqua.  
  
'Hurry up Pike!' she exclaimed, before she too disappeared into the shadow.  
  
'In a sec!' Pike called back. She had seen something a little farther up the path that bothered her. Supposedly, only Gollum lived here, then why was she finding hoof-prints and dry blood on the path? She continued up the path, unaware that something was watching her, very closely . . .  
  
During this time, Aqua was talking with Gollum. He had slowed down as soon as he was in the cave, and Aqua was talking to him, about his past, the part that hadn't been covered in the movie. She was leaning many things, including how to decode 'Gollum speak' when she noticed he had stopped walking. Sitting down on a sharp looking rock, he was looking at her neck, and a coppery glow filled his eyes. Understanding came like that, and Aqua looked down to the small copper ring she wore around her neck.  
  
Fingering it, she spoke softly, 'This is my grandfather's ring. He gave it to me before he died. Isn't it pretty?' She unclipped it, and let it sway in the air for a few seconds, before releasing it into the palm of her hand. Staring at it, her happiness left her, and she spoke again.  
  
'He died from a disease, one that was incurable. He was in the war, living in those horrible trenches where sickness was the way of life. Seeing everyone dying around him, and saving those he could, he finally lost it. He went mad, and was sent home. He lived in an institution for 7 years before he died. He was dying of cancer the last time I saw him, and he was very afraid. He couldn't recognise any one - except for me. He told me I was the one who kept him alive for all those years, my visits were the best times he ever had . . .  
  
He gave me this ring to remember him by . . .' Aqua looked up, tears in her eyes now.  
  
She looked at Gollum, and she saw in his eyes that he did understand what is was like to lose someone you really cared for. After all, he had told her he had killed his best friend for the ring of power, and he could never forgive himself for that.  
  
Then, she understood her dream. It was telling her to give her ring away. To Gollum, of all creatures! But, her dreams were never wrong, something good always happened in the end. So, Aqua kneeled down behind Gollum, and neatly refastened her ring around his neck. He gaped at her silently, after she moved back.  
  
'Mine? My preciousss?'  
  
'Yes Gollum, it's yours now. Please take good care of it.'  
  
'We willsss . . . tank yous Aqua . . .'  
  
'You're welcome Gollum. Friends?' She asked, holding out her hand.  
  
'Yess! Friendss!' he cried, jumping on her, and giving her a huge hug.  
  
Aqua smiled as she unclasped his hands from around her neck. It was a good thing to have another friend, you never knew when you might need one.  
  
Meanwhile, Pike was still looking around the forest, when she found them. 2 huge black war-horses, covered in metal, and reeking of blood. Quickly, Pike hit behind a tree, trying to catch her breath.  
  
'This must be it.' She thought, 'this must be when Gollum is taken!'  
  
Peeking back at the war-horse, she saw a black cloak attached to its side. The black cloak of a ring wraith. Near it, there was more metal - shoes, gloves and swords. The ring wraiths were evidently sneaking around Gollum's lair, trying to find a way in without being detected.  
  
The horror was very evident in her expression, as she thought again. 'Without that cloak on, the wraith is invisible, which means it could be anywhere . . .'  
  
She heard a snap to her right, but she saw NOTHING. Heart beating rapidly, she turned back to look at the horse . . . and looked right into the face of the wraith!  
  
The black void seemed to smile evilly at her, and the wraith reached for its sword . . .  
  
Screaming, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Reaching the mouth of the cave, she ran inside, not caring who saw her. She was too scared. The face would haunt her dreams forever.  
  
As she ran, her foot accidentally slipped on a bone, and Pike slid to a halt, while tears spilled down her cheeks. But she got back up, and continued to run down the path, towards Aqua and Gollum.  
  
  
  
Hearing screaming, Aqua was ready for Pike when she rounded the corner. She caught her friend, and was able to make out the words, 'Ring Wraiths' before Pike collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Eyes wide in fear, Aqua directed her gaze to Gollum, who was himself quaking in fear. He composed himself long enough to direct Aqua to a safe place to hide before hiding himself in a crack in the wall.  
  
Picking up Pike, Aqua ran along the bank of the river, before finding a place deep enough to dive in. Holding Pike tightly, she swam to the other side of the underground river, and got out, managing to hide behind a giant boulder before the first of the wraiths came in. They located Gollum immediately, and effortlessly dragged him from his hiding spot. They dragged him, kicking and yelling, outside, to their steeds. Gollum shouted 2 last words before he was knocked out. They echoed down the cave, to Aqua's ears.  
  
'Friend! Go!'  
  
The ring wraiths didn't understand the seeming gibberish, thankfully, but Aqua did.  
  
She waited until she was sure 'They' had left, before waking up her red- haired friend. She had already decided on a plan of action.  
  
'Pike, I know what to do now. Please help me with it!'  
  
'What's the plan?' Pike asked, softly. 'We go ask Gandalf for help, and then . . .' she trailed off.  
  
'And then?' her friend prompted quietly.  
  
'And then we go to Mordor.'  
  
'What?!' Pike yelled in shock, then more quietly, 'Why?'  
  
'Because I need to rescue my friend. He saved us, so we'll save him.'  
  
'But into Mordor? That's suicide!'  
  
'Then I'll go. You can do what you want to.'  
  
Seeing the look of determination of Aqua's face, Pike readily agreed.  
  
'So, off to Mordor we go . . .'  
  
AN - So, how did you like the first chapter? Please either review to tell me what you think, or e-mail me at: ardism@rogers.com In the next chapter, I will add move LotR characters. Just you wait and see!!  
  
- Aquarius Nie - 


End file.
